nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Raimei Shimizu
Raimei Shimizu (清水 雷鳴, Shimizu Raimei) is a 14-year-old samurai and one of two remaining survivors of the Shimizu clan. She was once a student of Tobari's in Tokyo. She is voiced by Ayumi Fujimura in Japanese and Kate Oxley in English. Appearances * [[Nabari no Ou (Series)#Manga|'Nabari no Ou']]:' Major character * 'Nabari no Ou (Anime): Major character * [[Garden of Children's Hearts|'Garden of Children's Hearts']]: Cameo * Tobari-Sensei's Road Travels on the Way to Banten: Minor character * [[Nabari Drama CD Vol.1|'Nabari Drama CD Vol.1']] * '''-al fine- Drama CD''' Design Raimei has brown eyes and blonde hair she almost always keeps tied up in two neat pigtails with black ribbons or scrunchies. Her casual clothes typically consist of a striped zipped sweater and a skirt. She caries her sword, Kurogamon, in a cloth sheath slung over her shoulder with a strap, and brings it everywhere with her. She can be seen wearing a number of accessories, most notably a large beaded bracelet on her left wrist. Personality Raimei is a determined and outgoing girl with a lot of energy who holds tight to her convictions. She does not hold back in expressing her emotions. Like Miharu, she has a devilish side which she uses from time to time to get her way. She is a very kind and friendly girl who cares very deeply and passionately for the people important to her, willing to do whatever she deems necessary and in her power for their sakes, and places a lot of pride in the name of her family. Raimei repeatedly insists that she's a samurai, not a ninja, since she relies solely on her sword skills rather than ninja tricks. Therefore, she doesn't follow the rules of a typical shinobi; while shinobi believe that discretion is the better part of valour, Raimei believes in never running from her enemies no matter who or how strong they are. She also prefers to attack her enemies head-on, instead of tricking them like a shinobi does. Raimei can also be quite blunt and lacking in filter, sometimes accidentally revealing information she intended to keep to herself when excited. She can also be stubborn and prideful at times, as seen during her first appearance with Miharu, but can be caring and serious when the situation calls for it. She also always stays true to herself, and Kouichi claims that her honesty is one of the best things about her, and says this to comfort her when she feels down for promising to help Miharu find the forbidden techniques to help Yoite, and therefore going against Tobari's wishes. A central flaw of Raimei's is her tendency to mistake one person for another (and in one case, a dog). This habit comes from being lost in her own thoughts, and seems to get progressively worse the more she has on her mind, and the more stress she is feeling. It is implied that she has had this problem ever since she lost her family five years ago. This habit also results in her being rather narrow-minded i.e. she has trouble seeing evidence that disagree with her preconceptions, a flaw pointed out to her by Raikou and proven by the fact she didn't realise the truth behind her family's slaughter until directly told by Gau. She forgives Raikou after learning the truth, but is still angry that he let her believe he was a monster all those years, since as much as she loved her uncle, she loved him just as much if not more. Profile Raimei is a student and a samurai from the Shimizu clan. After the death of her family, she was taken in by the Fuuma and studied in Tokyo, where she at one point studied English under Tobari. When the Shinra Banshou revives, she arrives in Banten intending to assess the new possessor of the secret art as a Shimizu, and ends up deciding to transfer to Banten Middle School to watch over and help Miharu Rokujou, while also hoping to gain leads on the location of her brother, Raikou, so that she can kill him. History Raimei was raised along side her older brother Raikou and was given the sword Kurogamon, the opposing sword to Raikou's Shirogamon, by their mother, Kourin. One night five years ago she found her brother killing their uncle in apparent cold blood, and her parents along with everyone else's bodies lying around him. All she could do was watch in despair as Raikou mentioned that he was going to join the Kairoshu (Grey Wolves). Without knowing what happened on that day or why her brother didn't kill her along with the others, Raimei developed a hatred for Raikou making it easier to push him out of her life. She then has sworn to kill him in revenge. Synopsis Years later after Raikou joined Kairoshu, they fought mercilessly after Raimei finally confronted him in a bed of red spider lilies, but the battle ended in Raikou's victory. Having lost the battle with her brother, and her sword, Kurogamon, left Ramei in the hospital stricken with grief. The two reconciled later and stayed on friendly terms after Raimei learns from Gau that the massacre was Raiko's vengeance against their uncle and his gang, who killed Raikou's and Raimei's parents. Rematch Later, after she gets out of the hospital, Raimei goes forward to meet Raikou for a rematch. In the field of Spider Lillies, Raikou gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikou tells her that it is too late, and makes her take up her sword once more. When his Brother is about to finish Raimei off, Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Raikou's blow, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. Trivia *Raimei noted once that Kouichi was not her type of guy, but later on in the series, she develops deep feelings for him, and desperately begs him to stay with her. * Raimei (雷鳴) means "Thunder" in Japanese. * Raimei is Miharu's second cousin. * Her bracelet is a matching pair with Saraba's. Raimei Sketch.jpg|Raimei Sketch Raimei Full Body.jpg|Raimei Full Body Raimei Shimizu.jpg|Character Art Raimei Shimizu.jpeg|Raimei wielding the Kurogamon Grave.jpg|Raiko and Raimei Nabari-no-ou-2.jpg|Raimei scrutinizing Miharu 2d0bdb074acf50 full.jpg 1-raimei.jpg Nabarimain.jpg Nabarimain2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide Category:Female Category:Samurai Category:Fuuma Category:Shimizu Clan